The present disclosure relates generally to resource management, and more specifically, to information technology resource management and scaling.
Enterprise software systems have to provide high assurance in terms of Quality of Service (QoS) to the users. Failure to provide the required QoS results in decreased user base for the enterprise. Accordingly, enterprises maintain Service Level Agreements (SLAs) with the service provider for maintaining the QoS. This results in increased cost for the service provider as resources are to be allocated in such as manner so that the QoS is maintained.